


For Bitter or Worse

by surena_13



Category: Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surena_13/pseuds/surena_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic based on the song: For Bitter or Worse by Anouk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Bitter or Worse

**For Bitter or Worse**

 

There they stand, looking into each other’s eyes, blue into brown, brown into blue. Outside a car is waiting, engine running, ready to drive away, tear them apart. An uncomfortable tension has set between them, both ignorant about what to do now.

 

The silver-haired woman stands tall, unmovable, keeping up the façade while the brunette is stricken with grief, her posture screaming hurt, loss. The fashionista moves towards her but then stops, changing her mind. She can’t do this. The journalist however wraps her arms around the older woman’s shoulders. One last embrace, one last chance to take in the unique scent of the other.

 

They’ve been here before, the goodbye, the end of their relationship, but this time it seems final. It is final. They both know that there will be no one better than the other, that the other is the one, but somehow it was not meant to be. It hurts like someone is slowly tearing their hearts apart, prolonging their misery just a little bit longer.

 

The young woman is the first to break away, to definitely end this. Picking up her bag, she walks out of the house towards the cab, towards a life without a partner. The older woman watches her, her arms wrapped around herself, holding on to the last bit of warmth of the brunette, wishing she would walk just a little bit slower, wondering if she will ever be able to let it all go.

 

Once in the cab, the door closed behind her, she can’t be strong any longer. Tears roll freely down her cheeks, her breath comes in short gasps, a physical pain taking over her body. This hurts more than she could ever have thought. The cabdriver looks at the broken down woman before flicking his eyes towards the woman that stands in the doorway.

 

Her face is also tear-stained and lined with hurt, the pain showing her true age, her true persona. A woman who has seen too much already, more than anyone will ever know and this moment is another emotional blow to her sorrow. When she sees the journalist almost collapse in the car, she can’t stand it anymore and closes the door, unable to watch her drive away. Her legs are too weak to carry her weight and she sinks down on the floor, shivering, crying.

 

A whispered address and the cabdriver hesitantly drives away. He knows that this is the hardest thing he ever had to do on the job, finalizing the break-up of a couple that despite an overflow of love failed to make a relationship work. And yet despite everything, for bitter or worse they both know that together they were better than anything else.

 

 

 

 


End file.
